


Hell in Your Eyes

by alexcat



Series: The Damned [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, sex between men who don't like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has a visit from Rumlow. In the shower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Damned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740328
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Hell in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when I listen to my old Queen of the Damned soundtrack. Expect more. 
> 
> The sequel is [**Before I'm Dead**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860537). 
> 
> I see hell in your eyes  
> Taken in by surprise  
> Touching you makes me feel alive  
> Touching you makes me die inside  
> ~ Slept So Long (Queen of the Damned Soundtrack)

Steve Rogers was not crazy about Brock Rumlow, but he seemed to be going on missions with the STRIKE team more often than not. Natasha didn’t quite seem to trust him either. He’d relied on his own hunches about people for a long time and he figured that Nat might even better than he was at judging people. She had a whole different kind of training. 

Steve was unwrapping his hands when Rumlow came into the gym. He was dressed in his usual black ops colors. The man didn’t seem to be anything _but_ a black ops specialist. Steve wondered if he even had a home and family. Like many people in their line of work, that sort of info was redacted from the files that Steve had read. All the files had were his commendations and qualifications for the job he did at SHIELD.

Rumlow nodded at him. “How’s it going, Rogers?” 

“Can’t complain. You?”

Rumlow looked at him hard for a moment. “A-okay here.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Steve told him as he headed for the shower. 

He stripped and turned the water on hot. He liked it so hot that it would almost burn. Maybe it was all those cold water baths as a kid in Brooklyn. Had it not been for his serum enhanced hearing, he would never have heard the door open. He was facing the wall and he acted as if he’d heard nothing. 

He knew who it was. Rumlow.

He stopped moving and stood still. “What do you want?” he finally asked. 

“Figured you needed something more than just hanging out with Romanov. If you’d been interested, you’d have fucked her by now. You haven’t so I figured I’d give you shot. Do you like a bit of rough, Cap?” Rumlow was already in his personal space, close enough that his naked body was under the water, too. 

Steve licked his lip and looked over his shoulder. Rumlow was big and almost as tall as he was, and as menacing naked as he was dressed. He didn’t actually scare Steve much. Who the hell did? He wasn’t at all sure he wanted what the man was selling. His cock was interested, though, he noticed. He felt that odd rush of excitement as his heart rate increased a little. What the fuck? He didn’t even like the man. 

“What’re you offering?” Steve asked, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. It wouldn’t do to show any weakness. 

“Pain and satisfaction.” 

“My pain or yours?” 

Rumlow laughed, low, menacing. “Whichever one you want.”

God damn him! Steve knew which he wanted and he knew, that in that singular moment, he wanted Brock Rumlow to make him feel pain and pleasure. Steve turned to face him. Rumlow was fully hard, just as he was by now. 

Rumlow was fast and grabbed him before he reacted, pulling him close and turning him outward, facing away from him. Steve felt his breath close to his ear as he talked. “Surely such a pretty boy as you never played rough?” 

Steve didn’t answer. 

Rumlow squeezed him tighter, biting his shoulder, hard. A thrill ran down Steve’s spine. He turned off the spigot. 

“You’re Fury’s golden boy. Too good for the rest of us.” Rumlow let go and circled him in the large locker room shower. “You really _are_ a pretty thing. I’ll give you that.” His eyes raked Steve’s body as he walked around him. 

Steve didn’t move. 

Rumlow came at him like it was hand to hand combat. Steve didn’t fight him. He let Rumlow push him against the wall. 

“Get on your knees, Rogers.” 

Steve obeyed him. He was at eye view with the other man’s erection. Rumlow took his cock in his hand and stepped closer to Steve. “Suck it, boy.” He rammed into Steve’s mouth. It was hard not to choke, but Steve was as stubborn as his partner. He wrapped his tongue around the underside of Rumlow’s thick cock and sucked him deep. Rumlow braced a hand against the shower wall and fucked Steve’s mouth. 

“You’re good at this. I’ll bet when you were puny, you sucked a lot of dick, didn’t you?” 

Steve didn’t answer him. He hadn’t. He’d taken his beatings instead. 

“Barnes, was that his name? Did you do this for him?” 

Steve ignored his words. He let his teeth graze the underside of Rumlow’s cock, making sure he knew it was on purpose, that there was a threat there. He looked up at Rumlow, not bothering to hide the defiance in his eyes. Anger smoldered in Rumlow’s gaze. Steve might have smirked if his mouth had not been otherwise occupied. 

Rumlow grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and shoved himself down Steve’s throat. This time it was hard enough to gag him. Steve shoved back, pushing Rumlow away from him and standing. 

“Wanna fight or fuck, boy?” Rumlow came at him again, face to face, nose to nose, body to body. 

“I don’t care which. Your choice.” He didn’t. He would be just as happy to beat the shit out of Rumlow at this point as to fuck him.

Rumlow did something completely unexpected, he surprised Steve with a kiss. It was violent, a plundering of his mouth, but it made Steve’s blood sing with lust. Steve bit the invading tongue, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to hurt. 

“You bastard!” Rumlow jerked away. 

“You wanted this. Regretting it now?” Steve grinned at him, knowing it would piss him off further. At this point, he still didn’t care whether it was fight or fuck. He was going to get off on either one. 

Rumlow kissed him again, still a little rough but an actual kiss. He ground his cock against Steve’s. “Fuck you, Rogers,” he whispered after the kiss.

“Do it, then, and stop talking about it.” 

Rumlow turned him around to face the wall again. Steve was surprised again when he felt Rumlow’s wet tongue run down his spine to his ass. Rumlow put his hand between Steve’s thighs and pushed his legs apart. He was down on his knees now as he licked Steve’s ass, finding his way to the tiny puckered opening. Steve wasn’t able to stop the moan that came out as Rumlow reached up with his hand and grabbed Steve’s cock while his tongue teased him mercilessly. He could feel that Rumlow’s breath was becoming as ragged as his own. 

Rumlow let go of his cock and stood. Steve heard him spit in his hand and waited. Rumlow didn’t touch him, but Steve saw him reach for the shampoo or maybe it was conditioner. Steve still waited, reaching his hand down to touch himself. 

Rumlow grabbed his hand. “No.” He spread Steve’s legs again since Steve was a few inches taller than he was, and touched him with his fingers first. “You want it?” he asked. 

Steve nodded. Rumlow shoved him against the wall. “Say it. Tell me.” 

“Fuck me, Rumlow. I want it,” Steve ground out. He wouldn’t give any more than he had to. He closed his eyes. Fingers touched him first, wet and slick. He bit back a moan, but Rumlow noticed anyway. The fingers weren’t gentle, but there was no intent to hurt him either. Rumlow wasted little time preparing him, but Steve didn’t care. 

Steve still hissed as Rumlow’s thick cock replaced his fingers. His ass burned as he was stretched. Pleasure mingled with the pain. He pushed back, taking him deeper. Pain receded as Rumlow banged him against the wall, fucking him hard. He felt hot breath at the nape of his neck. He expected another bite, but Rumlow kissed the back of his neck just below his hairline. The odd tenderness was almost his undoing. 

Rumlow put his hands on the wall on either side of Steve and rocked into him hard. “You’re hot as hell, pretty boy,” he growled into Steve’s ear. 

He put his arms around Steve, holding onto him tight as hell pulled him back from the wall. Somehow they managed to sink to the floor with Steve on his hands and knees and to not come uncoupled. Rumlow’s hands moved down to grasp Steve by his hips as he drove into him. Steve sank down onto his elbows, giving him a little more leverage, but not enough. Soon he was pushed onto his stomach as Rumlow was almost completely on top of him. 

“Damn you!” Rumlow shouted at him as he came, slamming hard into him several times more before collapsing on top of him. 

After a few moments, he moved off of Steve. Steve expected him to get up and walk away. He didn’t. He reached for Steve, pushed him over onto his back and lay between his legs. He took Steve into his mouth, so deep that Steve felt his head pushing down his throat. He worked Steve with his mouth and his hand. 

Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on how good that hot mouth felt sucking him off. It had been a long time since he’d felt anything so good. Too long. As much as he wanted to last, it wasn’t happening this time. He grabbed Rumlow’s head and arched up into his mouth hard. Pleasure slammed into him, almost taking his breath away. The intensity of his orgasm surprised him, but he’d never tell that bastard, Rumlow, that. 

Rumlow looked up at him when he was done. Steve couldn’t read his eyes. He lay still and waited to see what Rumlow would do or say. 

“Guess you’re not just a pretty boy, after all.” He got up and reached for Steve’s hand to help him up. He awkwardly patted Steve on the shoulder. “See you around.” 

Steve watched as Rumlow walked out of the shower. He turned the warm water back on and stood beneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
